


Vid: Would You Be Mine?

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: The fun, fabulous, flirty relationship of the cutest Lois and Clark of them all.





	Vid: Would You Be Mine?

**Title:** Would You Be Mine?

 **Music:** Whistle for the Choir, by The Fratellis

 **Fandom:** Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman

 **Length:** 3:30

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7wsbhaj5zvy6arc/Would%20You%20Be%20Mine.mp4) and subtitles [HERE]()

 **Note:** Made for **cappy** for Festivids 2009. Originally posted anonymously [HERE](https://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/83374.html).


End file.
